Guidice Forena
Guidice Forena is a fictional character in the Scars of Time universe, and serves as a main character of Road to Sanctuary, a Roleplay set 18 years before The Scars of Time. Guidice is the father of Ranna Forena and plays an important role in RtS, although his contribution to later roleplays is limited. Background Guidice was born into a poor farming community, with several brothers and sisters. He received no formal education and instead began working on the farm from a young age, eventually becoming a stablehand. He and his brothers were entrusted with the task to deliver the produce of their farm to the Capital of Sparda, and every visit Guidice paid to this great city he became more fascinated by it. When the army began recruiting all able-bodied men for a suspected war against Alvasta, Guidice was conscripted into the army as a recruit. He spent the rest of his years in the army gradually receiving promotions as he performed well in the service, fighting off skirmishes against bandits, particularly those of the Emeris Forest. During his career Eastern Garuuz declared itself as an independent state, and Guidice was part of the force assigned the task of defending the building of the Iron Cascade to force the Eastern Garuuzian rebels away from mainland Garuuz. The mission was a success and Guidice was fondly received by Emperor Sparda, who promoted Guidice to General at age 22. He formed his own private brigade containing Vaun and Ralis, and served Sparda with chivalrous loyalty. Events of Road to Sanctuary Things went from strength to strength with Guidice until a fateful day when Emperor Sparda was due to be married to an Alvastan noble as an act of peace between the two nations. Guidice, whilst serving in the castle, became attracted to the young noble Kihara, who was against marrying Sparda in their pre-arranged marriage. Guidice and Kihara began talking more frequently when delivering food to her in her tower (she requested that she be kept, in Alvastan custom, free from Sparda's gaze until their wedding day), and eventually Guidice requested the post of her private bodyguard. He would go walking with her when Sparda was away from the palace, and at nights he would wait outside her door and guard her, the two speaking at length through the wooden barrier. After a couple of months the two finally admited that they had fallen in love, and Kihara stated her objections to marrying Sparda, a man of whome she did not love. Guidice, overcome by love for Kihara, made the ultimate sacrifice and gave up his title to be with her. The night before Sparda and Kihara's wedding, Guidice snuck into her bedroom and the two made their escape, leaving as shadows into the night sky after consumating their love on the wedding bed of her and Sparda. They were sighted by guards however, who reported that Guidice had kidnapped Kihara. Sparda was informed and was deeply hurt, and ordered for the immediate arrest of Guidice and retreival of Kihara. Guidice and Kihara fled to the Emeris Forest on horseback, whilst being pursued by Dragon Riders led by General Shiroda, a ruthless warrior serving Sparda with a desire for Guidice's rank. The two escaped into the Emeris Province and from there cut their enemies off and headed north to Alderidge Village. They spent the night at the Koreon Inn and received passage with a merchant named Lisdon Weaver, who took them on his cart to the port of Raewald. Kihara sold a necklace that had been in her family for generations at the Fort, and they received a large sum of money in return. The two of them took a ship with the illustrious Captain Drachma to Alvasta in the hopes of escaping Garuuz and Sparda, but instead found themselves at the Pirate Trade Centre. After winning an arena battle at this lawless zone, they finally managed to barter passage to Alvasta, where they started a new life together, eventually having an only-child - Ranna Forena, the main character of The Scars of Time.